Dramatic Love
by RunaAI
Summary: AU. Nerdy boy Masato had been harboring a huge crush on popular boy, Ren. He sent him a love letter, ready to get rejected. But life is not that easy for him. And what happen to Syo, his best friend? Yaoi. (Cover image credited to ansr)
1. chapter 1

**Hello~** **and welcome to Dramatic Love. Before anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama? How sad...**

 **The pairing is secret but this is yaoi so... yeah... No kiddies allowed!**

 **It's gonna get very hot in the later chapter. Poor Masato. *ahem*(did I just gave out that he's the uke? I'm saying it now? Oh damn!)**

 **Anyway, enjoys~**

Jinguji Ren is beautiful. His long-lashes, perfect mouth, angular face, straight nose and soulful eyes, not including his gorgeous physique, make him to be the epitome of a perfect man. Because he looked more mature than he actually was, he got hired as a part time model. It was no surprise that he was popular with the ladies and envied by the men.

Well, except for a certain Hijirikawa Masato. You see, Masato is in love with Ren. He has been in love since the first year of high school. Now in second year, his feeling was still going strong.

Masato sighed. He was currently pretending to read while glancing at Ren every now and then.

Ren was currently surrounded by his fan girls that giggles a lot and caress him a lot and wears a lot of makeup.

Masato was irritated so sue him.

'Urgh, that girl is blocking my vision of Ren,' Masato grumbled in his head. Outside, he was the picture of calm but inside, he was sporting three tick marks.

'How much longer are you going to caress his arm? It's almost summer, give him some space!' Masato was in his last reserve. 'Argh, where is the teacher when you need him?'

It was currently free period and the students were free to do anything and Masato chooses to read. He knew it sounds boring but he didn't have any friends in this class to talk to. He can't help glancing at Ren every now and then until he become irritated because of it.

'Why do I have to fall for him?' Masato thought sadly.

The both of them were from different worlds. It's so cliche that if this was a manga, a nerd like Masato would have some kind of a chance with popular boy like Ren.

Unfortunately, this was real life and Masato didn't even have a chance.

'If only I'm more beautiful...' Masato thought before realizing, '... though Syo-kun did say I am,' he smiled, 'He's such a good friend.'

Thinking of Syo, he despaired that they were no longer in the same class. Second year brought about many changes. He's happy he's in the same class with Ren but sad that Syo was not with him. Broken friendship was not new to Masato. All his previous friends left him for a more popular or fun person... except for Syo. When he found out that they were in a different class, he wrangled a promise from Masato to go to school and eat lunch together. Masato still remember his words...

 **Flashback**

"I don't care if we are in different class or whatever! We are still eating lunch together, Masa!"

"You dont have to, Kurusu. What about your other friends? Don't you have to spend time with them too?"

"I told you, call me Syo. Of course I have to spend time with them."

"So-"

"But I want to spend time with Masa too. We're friends right?"

Masato was speechless. Never before have anyone claimed him to be a friend. They always said Masato are their friend when they need him but not when he was useless to them. He should know Syo was different. Syo is not like them. He is...

"And we should totally go to school together since we live in the same way! Right, Masa?"

Masato smiled, "Of course... Syo-kun."

... precious.

 **End of flashback**

Masato smiled warmly. Thinking of Syo always made him happy. Even now, Syo was still holding onto the promise. They went to school together, eat lunch together and sometimes visited each other houses like best friends. They can't exactly go home together because Syo always have practices and Masato's club always finished early.

Speaking of lunch, the lunch bell rang. Masato got up. His class was always loud because of Ren's fan girls that came from other classes. They always have problem talking or having a conversation so Masato suggest they eat at Syo's class. Syo agreed quickly.

Masato took a set of bento from his bag. He loves cooking and cooking for his friend made him all the more happy. Syo always have a healthy appetite when he ate the bento and he would shower Masato with tons of praises. Masato would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

On his way out, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Masato said to the other.

"It's fine," surprise surprise, it's Ren.

Masato have to control his expression to avoid blushing or making a weird face.

The girls though, "How dare you bump into Ren, megane!"

"Know your place!"

They shrieked like banshees. It was like Masato killed their Ren instead of bumping into him. And Ren, "Ma maa, ladies. He already apologize. And it is partly my fault."

He was always gentle with the girls... And it pissed Masato's off.

"Watch where you are going then Jinguji. Having eyes on the girls can't be healthy," Masato snorted in contempt. The girls look ready to murder him but Ren only chuckles and said, "Ah, I apologize. Watching beautiful things always distracted me." He shamelessly winked.

The girls went wild. Masato used the confusion to leave because he can't have them seeing him blush. Ren almost seems like he was winking at him.

In the hallway, Masato came back from Ren's heart-stopping wink. He groaned.

'Why why why am I always defaulted to sarcastic every time Ren talk to me???' Masato bemoans himself. He's just jealous of the girls. And then he got irritated. And then he become sarcastic towards Ren.

'Argh!! Masato you baka!' he beat himself up mentally.

'Not only did I always reply to him sarcastically, I insult him too,' he lean on the wall in gloom.

Masato still remember the day that he fell for Ren.

 **Flashback**

It was first year. 3 months into high school, Masato have been known as the teacher's pet. He was the perfect student; hardworking, smart, polite, and helpful. The teachers love him but the students, not so much.

Masato was always the one to be offered when the teacher asked for help. Masato didn't really mind but it was clear from the treatment that they could care less for him. The only one that stood up for him was Syo but even Syo can't help him every time.

Like now.

It was recess and the teacher asked two boys to bring some papers to the classroom. They didn't want to and saw an opportunity to escape when they saw Masato. Masato ended up carrying the stack of papers by himself. He can't even see where he's going, the stacks were too tall.

That was when a couple of girls bump into him. He stumbled. Half of the papers fell down and fluttered to the ground. The girls just stared, giggled an apology and went away. Masato sighed.

He put the papers that he was holding near him while he kneeled down to collects the papers strewn about.

He was almost finish collecting before a student accidentally kicked the pile near him. The papers got strewn out again.

Masato was sad. He knew he's a nobody but did he deserved to be treated as nothing? The only one to treat him as a person are the teachers, some of his friends and Syo.

Suddenly, Masato saw a hand reach out towards the papers and began collecting it. He quickly collects the papers as fast as he could to avoid it being trampled.

He stood up to thank the person and was shocked to find that it was Jinguji Ren, a popular boy from the next class.

Ren smiled a charming smile that rivaled the sun and asked, "Where are you headed? It must be tough carrying all of these by yourself. I can help you if you want."

He finished with a charming wink.

"A-ah, thank-thank you," Masato stuttered embarrassingly.

"It's my pleasure."

Masato felt a hot flushed on his cheek. He never noticed and judged anyone's appearance but he could say that Ren deserved his popularity just by his looks alone.

They started walking towards the classroom and Masato was restless the entire time. He was never the one to initiate conversation.

They ended up walking in silence until they reach the class.

"Umm, you can pass it to me now. We're here," Masato said awkwardly.

Ren stopped and turned towards Masato. He was about to hand the papers before thinking otherwise.

"You know, you should have some confidence in yourself."

'What?'

"Pardon?" Masato asked instead.

"I saw you, when they bumped into you. You just keep quiet and never said anything."

Masato flushed in embarrassment.

'He saw me. How embarrassing.'

"So, what about it," Masato replied instead. He's always defensive when he's nervous and he was very nervous right now.

"See?" Ren looked almost happy at Masato's snarky tone. He leaned forward and got into Masato's personal space.

Masato's eyes widen and he almost stepped back but failed when Ren grabbed his shoulder with one hand.

"You do have that confidence! You just need to use it more often! Here stand up straighter, chin up and lose this glasses."

Ren corrected Masato's posture but before he can grabbed Masato's glasses, he already steps back.

"T-that's okay. I can't really see without it," Masato replied nervously.

'He's too close. He's so close. I can see how long his eyelashes are!' was Masato's panicked thought.

"Well, that's okay then. Apply all of that and you won't be stepped on again," Ren said confidently.

"Why are you helping me?"

'Is it pity?' Masato thought angrily.

"Hmm? Can't I help a fellow musician? Who played such beautiful songs too." Ren smirked.

"Wha-?" Masato is speechless.

'How did he-?'

The bell ring.

"Well, that's my cue to go."

Ren handed the papers to Masato and walks away. He gave a last back wave and said, "See you around talented pianist."

And Masato...

Masato got his first love and some confidence.

He used his sarcasm to lash out if he was bullied or ridiculed. He lost some friends but gain a very best friend. He didn't regret it.

But he never found out how Ren knew about him being a pianist.

 **End of flashback**

Because now, when he saw Ren with his fan girls, he became irritated and always offer a snide comment. He uses his sarcasm for such petty things as jealousy. It was an embarrassment after Ren tried helping him in first year.

He was hated by all of Ren's fangirls.

'No wonder I'm unpopular... and Ren must hate me too.'

Masato chest throbbed in pain.

'It hurts...'

"-sa"

'How can I make it stop hurting every time I think about him?'

"Masa-"

'This feeling... I-'

Suddenly, Masato arm was pulled and he toppled towards it. The only thing saving the bento from spilling was Masato's iron grip on it.

"Masa are you okay!?" a loud voice exclaimed in distressed.

Masato opened his eyes, 'When did I close it?' to see his best friend face mere inches from his. He blushed, "S-Syo-kun!"

Surprisingly, he didn't fall but was leaning on his best friend. All his weight is supported by Syo but he didn't even look troubled by it.

"Your face was pale just now... but now it's red! Are you feeling sick Masa!?" Syo asked worriedly. Without waiting for an answer, he put his forehead on Masato's. Because of the height different, Syo had to tilt Masato's head down with his hand combing through Masato's silky hair.

"Hmm, you feel a little hot. Maybe you have a slight fever," Syo conclude with a serious expression.

"S-Syo-ku-n, y-you're too close! And I'm fine s-so let go!" Masato is panicking with a huge blush on his face. They are close enough to kiss and acting suspiciously in the hallway! People might stare!

"Oops, sorry!" Syo hurriedly let go of Masato's head and waist.

Masato was surprised when he almost fall over but Syo hurriedly put his arm back on Masato's waist and back.

"Whoa! You-! You're clearly not fine! I'm taking you to the infirmary!" Syo panicked voice are loud but also soothing to Masato. He calmed himself by taking deep breath before putting a hand on Syo's shoulder and said, "I'm fine. Really Syo, just surprised."

But Syo didn't look convinced.

"I saw you turn pale then red then you almost fall when not leaning on me-" Syo listed off with his fingers, "-and you dare tell me you're okay?" Syo looks at Masato in reprimand.

"T-that is-"

'Because I was thinking of Ren and you are too close... But I would never say that!'

"Um... I was thinking of the upcoming exam?" Masato said unconvincingly.

"The exam is not until next month," Syo stated weirdly before narrowing his eyes, "We are going to the infirmary."

Masato cursed. Whenever Syo got that look in his eyes, there was no stopping him. Masato resigned himself when he was dragged to the infirmary by his little friend. He did protest when he felt his feet leave the floor. Never will he make his little friend carry him! No matter if Syo said he's not heavy! It's just not happening!

What happen at his house not withstanding!

They ended up eating lunch at the infirmary that day...

And Masato forgot, even for a little while, his unrequited love for Ren.

 **Yes? No? You don't know? Tell me your thought.**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own UtaPri...**

 **Anyway, this is the second chapter**!

 **Warning: panicking!Masato**

 **Enjoy~**

Masato was ready. For one year, he kept this feeling bottled up inside him never to be discussed unless it was with Syo. Syo advices on forgetting his love cannot be implemented unless he do this.

Today, he will confess.

Just thinking about it gives him goosebump.

'Perhaps I will wai- NO!' Masato shakes his head furiously.

He has decided. He even wrote a letter and bake some cookies with Ren's preference in mind. He will end this feeling with this confession. He will break free of this chain of unrequited love once and for all!

Masato took a deep breath. Syo even cheered him on and said he will be there for him. He was truly a good friend.

Masato even came to school early to put his letter and spicy cookies into Ren's locker. He learned how to bake the cookies after he knew Ren's love for spicy food. Shinomiya's tips were very helpful. (Though he didn't know how squid's ink has anything to do with spicyness. He still has so much to learn.)

He didn't like it but perhaps Ren would appreciate it and he would...

'STOP!'

Masato shakes his head again. He can't be having hopeful thought here. He would about to get rejected. Ren only likes girls. Masato keep the mantra of 'I would be free' 'It will not hurt'...

'But it will...' Masato thought sadly.

He already fall so deep. He knew Ren's preference, his habit, his kindness, his irritation, his sense of fashion, his like and dislike...

The only thing he was clueless about is Ren's attitude at home... Does he have any siblings? Any pets? Was his parent strict? What color is his room...? His favourite spot to relax...?

Masato looked down.

'Though I will never know that... But, it's better this way,' Masato tried to convince himself.

He wasn't very successful.

 **Lunch time**

"Masa, there are meetings today so I can't really accompany you home. I told them I can't come but they are very insistent! If only I'm not the vice captain..." Syo grumbled petulantly.

Syo have been nominated as the vice-captain of the soccer club starting this year. Since he was very talented, Masato wasn't that surprised. He was also convinced Syo would make captain next year. Syo tried denying it but he also seemed pleased by the praise.

"It's okay Syo, I wouldn't take very long too. When I'm finished, I'll be heading straight for home."

'Though what state I'll be in is questionable,' Masato grimaced.

Syo must have been thinking the exact same thing and frowned worriedly, "I don't want to leave you alone with him in the first place."

Masato smiled. Syo was always thinking of others. It was one of his charm and it was very sweet of him.

"Don't worry so much, Syo-kun. I'll be fine," it wasn't hard to smile at Syo. He always brings out a happy and cheerful aura that Masato can't help but be drawn in.

Syo looks a little pink when he said, "I'll be worried anyway, you *mumblemumble*" the rest of his words were unidentified babbling since he was stuffing his face with the bento.

Masato just smiled fondly at him.

When he came back to his classroom, he saw Ren munching on his cookies. The girls around him were trying to get his attention but failed when Ren just answered them with a 'Hmm', nods or head shakes.

"I didn't know you liked cookies, Ren-kun. I thought you hated sweet things," a girl said.

"Hmm, it's true that I didn't like sweet stuff but these cookies are special," Ren answered.

"Why so?" another girl asked.

Ren chuckles and put a finger to his mouth, "Himitsu(a secret)."

"Eeehhhh~" the girls complained.

'He liked it!' Masato thought gleefully. His heart soared and the hope he's been harboring flared brightly.

He knew how stupid it was to get his hopes up, but he just can't help himself.

 **School end**

Masato sweatted. He told Ren to meet him at the rooftop. He was waiting...

...in the toilet.

He will go... he was going but...

'GAH! This is the worse!'

He's too nervous. His knees were shaking. He's sweating already.

Deep breath.

Masato inhaled.

'He will do this. He would no longer face uncertainty. He is brave!'

Exhale.

Masato went out with shaky confidence.

 **Rooftop**

He was five minutes late. He cringed. He was never late...until now. Urgh...

He slowly opened the door and peek outside.

There was nobody there.

Masato felt his heart breaks a little.

He went out and looks around. He circled the roof two times before he was certain, Ren wasn't there. He sighed sadly.

Clearly, Ren ditched him because he's late. Masato mourned his fate.

'If only I came earlier...' Masato sighed sadly, 'But...'

But Ren would never ditched a girl. Masato didn't even signed his name on the letter as a precaution.

Masato watched the landscape from the wired fench. His expression sad and forlorn.

'Or...'

Did he somehow found out Masato was the one writing the letter and was too grossed out to come?

Masato felt tears pricked his eyes. His glasses was becoming foggy so he took it off to wipe at his teary eyes.

He would not cry.

Why would he cry.

He knew this would happen.

He imagine a crueller situation but he didn't think he could take it.

He was actually thankful Ren was kinder and refused to come rather than come and rejects him with his beautiful face and lean body and long lashes and perfect mouth...

Ugh...

Stupid mind...

Stupid heart...

 _sniff_

 _creak_

"Sorry that I'm late, the teacher holds me ba-"

Masato spun around and faced his crush/like/love. He was shocked. He didn't think he would come. And now he's here, watching him with a surprised expression. He's probably asking why was this person here and not a girl. And probably why was he crying on the roof...top...crying...

'Hurk! My face!'

Masato hastily scrubbed his tears. 'Uaahhh...so embarrasing...he saw my blotchy face! He probably thinks I'm hideous!'

Masato bemoaned his fate. Why do every embarrassing things have to happen to him? And with Ren too!

"Hijirikawa?"

Masato stops and looks at Ren. He has a complicated expression on his face. Probably wondering what this weirdo is doing...

Masato panicked.

'I need a reason! Think Masato! Think!'

"T-this is not tears!"

Both of them paused.

"Oh?" Ren commented off handedly while crossing his arms and relaxing his posture. He leaned on the closed door and Masato cursed that his only escape was currently unavailable.

"It uhh... the DUST! Right! Some dust got into my eyes and I'm blinking it away you see," Masato said nervously.

"Oh-ho, really?" Ren said, "Not because you're crying?"

Masato nodded his head resolutely, "Of course not."

Ren took out a piece of paper, "Also not because you were waiting for a certain someone who didn't come at the stated time, right?"

Masato became nervous and blurted out, "Of course not, who do you take me for?"

'Urgh...'

He still wasn't very honest.

"You see, I am meeting with this person. They wanted to meet me here. Is it you?"

'Oh no! No no no! I can't be found out! I'm not ready!'

Masato decided to chickened out and lie, "Why would I want to meet you? I'm sure its one of your fan girls."

Ren looked a little disappointed, "Really? That's too bad."

'What's too bad?' Masato thought. A hopeful feeling rose but he crushed it.

'He probably think its too bad the girl is late. Not because he's disappointed its not me. Get a grip Masato.'

Ren opened the letter and skimmed through it. Then, he said, "This person is very good with words, they even gave a very detailed reason as to why they like me."

"R-really, g-good for you," Masato cursed his stutter. He fidgetted with his glasses. He have to remain calm. Calm.

Ren hmmed.

"I particularly like this sentence, 'Your kindness shows the pure heart hiding behind this beautiful visage of a man'"

Masato choked. 'Why? Why do you need to read it! God! So embarrassing! I shouldn't put that in there!' Masato blushed bright red but he covers it with, "Do-do you have to r-read it aloud, Jinguji!?"

"I thought you might be curious."

"I'm not curious!"

Ren ignored Masato furious reply and continue, "They even said my eyes are beautiful like the clear blue sea."

What?

"Isn't it like the clear blue sky?" Masato asked.

'Is it another love letter? Did I make a mistake?'

Ren smirks and straighten.

"So it is you."

He slowly stalks towards Masato. His grace predotary.

It took a while for Masato to catch on.

'Oh...'

And by then, Ren was already in front of him.

"Y-you tricked me!" Masato splutter. He took a step back. His back hits the fench.

"Who was the one who trick who first?" Ren asked cheekily.

"I-I you...urgh..." Masato was at a lost for word. He just gaped there unattractively.

A hand trapped Masato to the fench.

"You're not very honest are you?"

 **Time skip**

Masato went home in a daze. He didn't remember coming home... and taking a bath... and changing his clothes... and taking out his sewing kit and started sewing.

Masato needed to snap out of it but his mind can't seems to focus on anything... while his body was on autopilot and did what it usually would do when his mind was stressed; sewing.

He made 3 different colored Piyo-chan... without noticing it.

'Shinomiya would like these,' Masato thought distractedly. But the thought come and go while his mind were still in a state of blankness.

Syo arrived just as he finished sewing the blue one. He have a plastic bag on him.

"Masa, are you okay?" Syo asked worriedly after he came inside Masato's room and sat down on the tatami floor beside him. He peered at the colorful Piyo-chan with apprehension. The amount of things that Masato sew while stressed were worrying. So Syo didn't know what to make of the 3 Piyo-chans that is the size of his head.

Masato snapped out of his dazed.

"Syo-kun..? When did you arrive?"

Syo stared at Masato worriedly, "Just now. Didn't you hear me?"

Masato flushed, "Ah, no... Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand you must be upset. Look, I brought ice cream and Japanese sweets for you! They are called comfort food for a reason, I'm sure you'll feel better after you eat!" while Syo started talking and gesturing at the plastic bag he brought, Masato have a huge question mark on his head.

'Why would Syo-kun thinks I'm upset?' Masato thought before coming to a realization.

"And you should forget about that jerk Jinguji. He didn't know how wonderful, hardworking, smart, beau-"

"S-Syo-kun! Mou ii(that's enough)!" Masato blushed. He never was good at receiving praises and Syo was just so honest that Masato became flustered.

"I'm just stating the truth, Masa! And I'm trying to comfort you here so-" Syo said but was interrupted by Masato. He didn't want Syo spouting anymore embarrassing things, it's hot enough as it is!

"Y-you don't have to Syo-kun! I-I'm not upset!"

Syo stopped and stare. He narrowed his eyes, "Don't lie, Masa. I know you like Ren since first year. Don't tell me you're not upset after being rejected by him."

"T-that's it! He didn't reject me!" Masato stated in embarrassment. He flushed darker when he realize what he said.

"What?" Syo's voice are deadpanned.

"Ji-Jinguji accepted my co-confession," Masato confessed with a red face.

 **I wish to end it before he came home but thought it to be too cruel.**

 **Flashback is on the next chapter.**

 **Yes? No? You don't know? Tell me what you think.**


	3. chapter 3

**Hello~**

 **I'm back! Still alive here. Thank God! Job interview is a pain in the- cough. Pardon that.**

 **Disclaimer : Utapri is still not mine...**

 **Flashback**

Masato understand how a rabbit would feel under the scrunity of a wolf. Because he was in the same situation now, with Ren as the wolf.

Ren have Masato cornered on the fench. His right hand was blocking Masato from escaping and his face is leaning towards Masato's seductively.

'He-he's too close!' Masato thought, horrified. He could see Ren's beautiful face in front of him contorted into a smug expression. He can even see how the evening sun was reflected on Ren's pretty eyes.

"I was right. You were the one who wrote that letter, huh?"

Masato opened his mouth to say... well, anything, but word escaped him. He just stood there gaping stupidly with a conflicted expression on his face.

'I must have look so dumb,' Masato thought while closing his mouth and ducking his head. He will have a permanently blush if Ren kept seeing his unattractive side.

"I thought you hated me."

The statement was so unbelievable and surprising that Masato lifted his head so fast he almost got dizzy. He gaped at Ren in horror.

Ren was staring at Masato expectantly. When he didn't get any reply he explained, "I mean, I remember speaking with you about class once or twice but any other time I wanted to make a conversation you always said something sarcastic or derisive. I truly thought you dislike me at the very least."

"No! N-no! I mean I don't h-ha-hate you!" Masato almost choked on the word hate. He didn't think how his attitude might gave Ren the impression that he was hated.

'Argh! Masato you idiot! Way to make an impression!' he was screaming inside his head. He can't believe he created this misunderstanding with Ren. So shameful!

"What a relief," Ren chuckles with mirth. He almost seems glad that Masato didn't hate him.

Masato can't help but admire Ren's smile and his sparkling eyes. He almost looked etherial.

"So, why exactly are you glaring and cold towards me then? Did I do something wrong?" Ren's voice snapped Masato out of his daydream.

"Uhh..." was Masato eloquent reply.

Ren cocked his head and asked, "Or are you just shy? Wow, never knew you are a tsunde-"

"No-no! That's not it!" Masato exclaimed. He was not a tsundere!

"Then?"

"It's... uhh..."

"Hmm?"

Masato knew that Ren was an insistent person. But this was the first time it was directed to him and he was at a lost on what to do.

The longer the silence stretched, the closer Ren's face are to him. He ducked his head and hide behind his bangs, hoping Ren wouldn't get any closer. But when he can feel Ren's breath on his cheek, he cracked, "T-the girls!"

"Hmm? What about the girls?" Ren asked. His voice was low and making Masato's heart do a triple jump. And he was not backing away!

"Jinguji! You're too close!" Masato tried to convince himself that he voiced that in anger instead of the pathetic squeak that it was.

Ren has the nerve to chuckles. If Masato wasn't too flustered, he might get mad but all he could feel was the vibration on Ren's chest. He was that close.

Ren leaned back a little, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

And Masato really, really, didn't want to tell him. It was embarrassing. But when Ren moved closer, Masato hastily said, "They, they are there and I don't really like them talking a-and touching and caressing you while you just smile your beau- I mean, nice! you treated them nicely! Yes... umm... that..."

'What in the world am I talking about!?' Masato despaired. He didn't even understand his words, how could he expect Ren to get it!? He looks weird. He wanted to cry.

"You're jealous?" Ren surprised tone shocked Masato out of his self-hatred.

Masato blushed a hundred more when Ren understood his mess of words. It doesn't make it better but he still gives a slight nod.

Ren suddenly said, "You are very cute Masacchin."

Masato sputtered and automatically denied it, "I-I am not cute! G-go get your eyes checked yo-! Wait Masacchin?"

"Can I call you Masacchin? It suits you."

"O-oh." That's a unique way to address someone.

'Wait! We're on first name basis already?' Masato peered at Ren in embarrassment. His cheeks were fairly flushed and his eyes were slightly teary from the stressed. Who said confession were easy? Masato really really disagree.

Ren coughed with flushed cheeks and looked away. He seems to be having throat problem. Before Masato could inquire about his health, he said, "The cookies are very good. I like them."

The change of topic throws Masato off but he recovered. Ren looked sincere even if he keep glancing away every time their eyes met.

"I-uh... a friend of mine told me how it was made. And I thought maybe you would like it," Masato mumbled. He was secretly pleased that Ren likes his cooking. He ducks his head and peered at Ren every once in a while.

Ren cupped his eyes with a hand and muttered inaudibly, "... so cute."

"What?" Masato asked. He heard Ren said something but couldn't make out what it was.

"I'll go out with you." Ren said suddenly after removing his hand. He stared right into Masato's eyes with a serious expression.

"Eh?" Masato's brain short circuited.

"Are you free this Sunday?"

"I'm f-free but wha-" he knew he was talking but his mind were stuck at 'I'll go out with you- go out with you- go out-go out-with ME!?'

Ren took a lock of Masato's hime cut hair and kissed it. His smiled seductively.

"Meet me at the city fountain. It's a date," he winked and left.

Masato soul was already leaving his body in shock.

 **End of flashback**

Masato was in a dazed. He still can't believe Ren agreed to go out with him. This was like a dream comes true but better.

Syo though, was in a different mood altogether.

"You believe him?" Syo's voice was thick with unidentified emotions.

"Syo-kun?" Masato was yanked out of his daydream from Syo's tone. He never heard it before. And it scared him a little.

"Ren is a playboy, Masa! He plays around every time!" Syo said vehemently.

Masato was disconcerted, "Y-yes, he is a playboy but he didn't plays around every time. Or else he wouldn't have so many fans."

"But don't you think it's weird? Saying he would go out with you so suddenly, isn't it kind of unbelievable? I mean Ren is Ren and you are-"

Masato tried listening to Syo's worry but when he heard how Syo can't believe Ren wanted to go out with him, he got mad.

"Is it that impossible that a person like me got to go out with a popular guy like Ren?" Masato stood up.

"Ma- that's not it! That came out wrong! I'm just saying that suddenly dating-" Syo was also standing and his voice were getting louder the more he spoke.

"Is it that unbelievable that I even got a date?" Masato can't believe it. Isn't Syo his friend? Shouldn't he be happy for him?

"That is not it! Masa you don't understand! It's-it's urgghhh!" Syo shouted and then stormed off in anger.

Preplexed, Masato cools off and wondered what really happen.

'Did Syo and I... have a fight?'

 **Sunday**

Came really fast. His relationship with Syo was strained. And he didn't know what to do.

 **Flashback**

The day after they fought, Syo was in front of his house in the morning like usual. Masato almost believed the fight was only a dream if not for Syo's expression. He was looking moody and down. He was also sporting a frown. All were never seen before on Syo's usually cheerful self.

It was making Masato feel guilty. So he man up and stride over to Syo.

Syo looked up from his staring contest with the ground and gives Masato a small smile. It lacked the usual brightness Syo's smile usually have. And Masato's heart gave a tight squeeze.

"Ohayou Masa," even Syo's voice was different.

"O-ohayou Syo-kun," Masato answered.

They walked to school in silence. Usually, Syo would start chattering nonstop about this and that. Now, heavy silence filled the air.

Not wanting the guilt to eat him up any longer, Masato blurted, "I-I'm sorry!"

Syo stopped walking and glanced at Masato in surprised. He frowned.

"What for?"

Masato fidgeted. He never like apologizing. Hated it in fact. But for Syo, for his friend, he will endured.

"Fo-for getting mad at you yesterday. I-I know you couldn't have mean that a-and I let my anger-"

"Stop."

Masato closed his mouth so fast his teeth clicked. His eyes widen and tears started gathering. He was so embarrassed. If Syo didn't want to forgive him, are they still friends? Is he only here because of their promise? Did he mess this friendship up?

"Fuck!" Syo cursed. He grabbed Masato's head and waist to pull him into a crushing hug.

"Masa, don't cry! I'm sorry! You-you shouldn't be the one to say that! I'm the one at fault! So-so, don't cry...!" Syo shouted desperately. His hold on Masato tightened considerably with every words he uttered. It was getting harder to breath but Masato never felt calmer. He returned the hug and buried his teary face into Syo's shoulder. He never wanted to let Syo go.

When he calmed down considerably, Syo released him.

"I'm sorry, Masa," Syo said sincerely, "I let my emotions get a hold on me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Masato sniffed and nodded.

They went to school together, holding hands all the way.

But, their friendship was not how Masato remembers it to be. It was plagued by an unknown stress every now and then. When Masato asked Syo about it, his answers were always, "I'm sorry Masa, I'm figuring it out, don't worry."

Masato still worries about it.

 **End of flashback**

Meanwhile, his relationship with Ren was improving. Ren still surrounds himself with girls but he took special care not to have the girls around when he spoke with Masato.

Masato appreciate it but not the stolen kisses on his hair, hand or cheek.

 **Flashback**

It was after school and Masato got ready to head out to his club. He was walking in the hallway before someone came up from behind him and walked besides him.

"What a pretty boy like you doing all by himself? Aren't you scare of any predators?" was whispered into his ear.

"Ah!" a weird voice was forced out of Masato's mouth from the sensation. He quickly cupped his mouth in embarrassment and turned towards his offender.

"Ji-jinguji!" Masato's voice came out muffled.

Ren has the decency to smirk. Masato glared but he knew it didn't have any effect since he was blushing furiously.

"Sorry-sorry."

Masato grumbled but forgive him easily.

"So, where are you going?" Ren asked. He looked really curious.

Masato cocked his head, "To the club. I always go there after school."

Thinking back, he never mentioned that to Ren. Masato flushed in shame. He should be more alert! He can't expect Ren to know about him like he knew Ren! Ren's didn't even noticed him until recently!

"The cooking club right?" Ren's voice brought Masato back to the present.

"Y-yes," Masato blinks, 'How did he know that?'

"I didn't know you meet up everyday," Ren commented off handedly.

"Umm, we didn't do anything much. Just cook simple things and sometime exchange recipes," Masato answered and shrugged, "Then, we just went home."

Ren hmmed, "Alright, let's go then," and proceed to walk.

Masato went after him while asking, "Go... where...?"

"To your club of course. I have always wanted to see you in an apron," Ren grinned.

Masato turned red and sputtered, "W-what!? There's nothing to see! I-it's just an apron!"

"Of course there is," Ren looked surprised if not for the mischievous glint in his eyes, "I wanted to see my boyfriend in his element."

'B-boyfriend!?' Masato thought in embarrassment.

Ren looked as if he wanted to say something more before he was interrupted by his ringing mobile. He peered at the screen and sighed.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," Ren gave a wan smile. Masato nodded.

After a quick conversation that involved a lot of pouting on Ren's part, he ended the call with a huge sighed.

"Mou, manager-kun is a slave driver. Even though I did tell him about spending my after school with my boyfriend. He still insist on making me work today," Ren grumbled.

Masato flushed.

'He told his manager about me?'

"I-it can't be help then. We could spend time tomorrow? I-I mean if you still want to, and if you're not busy, or didn't have anything planned, it's no pressure, really," Masato stopped himself from rambling. He really wouldn't want to embarrass himself further.

"Of course I would love to," Ren chuckles, "Another time then."

Ren leaned down and brushed his lips against Masato's flushed cheek. Masato heart stuttered.

'Ren is kissing my cheek. His lips are so soft. Oh god! #oa#kla@!(unidentified gibberish)'

Even when Ren left, Masato spends 15 minutes standing there mutely and flushed from head to toe. Ren kisses were dangerous.

 **End of flashback**

Masato knew that was a way for Ren to tease him but he can't help liking it. True, he always grumbled after the second and third time it happened, but his cheeks were always red and there was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

Masato faltered. Why was he blushing already!? The date haven't really started yet!

A couple of girls giggled when they walk passed him. They were blushing and whispering to each other in their 'silent' voice.

"Oh gosh, look at him!"

"*squeal, what eye candy."

"You think he's alone?"

"Of course not, who would leave THAT alone. I think he's going on a date. Look at that cute blush!"

The embarrassment. Though Masato tried not to look too much into it. Girl's talk scares him.

He tried checking himself one last time before he arrived at the city fountain.

He's wearing fashionable clothes for this date. It's his first date! It was an outfit that he bought with Syo's recommendation a few months back. He also wore a pair of contacts since Ren seems to enjoy taking away his glasses. He didn't want to end up losing his glasses halfway through the date.

He still blushed at the word date. He continue walking to the fountain with nervous energy.

What if Ren didn't like his contacts? What if the clothes looks weird on him? What if he sweat too much? What if Ren didn't come?

He stopped.

That is one of his worse fears.

Suddenly, he saw a figure from the corner of his eyes. It was Ren.

 **Sorry about the rollercoaster of emotions. Should I make the chapter shorter?**

 **Yes? No? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
